gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Home Coming
Home Coming ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Mike Toreno in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (im Tonstudio von Madd Doggs Bude: Carl "CJ" Johnson sitzt - mit hochgelegten Füßen - vor den Mischpulten auf einem Stuhl und telefoniert) * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Ist mir egal, 'wie', mich interessiert nur 'wann'. Zum Beispiel 'sofort'. Hast du gehört? (von CJ völlig unbemerkt, kommt Mike Toreno von hinten und nimmt ihm das Mobiltelefon ab) * CJ (überrascht):' Was zum..? ''(CJ springt auf, Toreno beendet die Telefonverbindung und legt das Handy aufs Mischpult) * '''Mike Toreno: Hallo, Oberboss. (er setzt sich ganz cool aufs Mischpult) * Toreno: Kümmerst dich ums Geschäft, wie ich sehe. * CJ (sauer):''' Toreno, verdammt noch mal, ich hätte da draußen fast mein Leben für dich gelassen. * '''Toreno: Ich hab nur noch einen klitzekleinen Auftrag für dich, dann verschwinde ich für immer aus deinem Leben. * CJ (wütend):' Ich hab die Schnauze voll von deinen verfluchten kleinen Jobs. ''(CJ richtet eine Pistole auf Torenos Kopf) * '''Toreno: Oh, hör auf! Wie jämmerlich. Du machst dich selbst zum Affen. Komm, steck das Ding weg. (er drückt CJs Waffe zur Seite) * Toreno: Mach dich nicht lächerlich, okay? Hey, ich hab hier 'ne kleine Überraschung für dich. Bist du bereit, hm? (er deutet auf das Handy, das auch prompt klingelt) * Toreno: Geh ran. * CJ: Hallo? * Sean "Sweet" Johnson (durchs Telefon):''' Carl, ich bin's, Sweet. * '''CJ: Ah, Sweet? (CJ setzt sich - total überrascht - auf seinen Stuhl) * Sweet: Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich bin gerade rausgekommen. Keine Ahnung, was los ist, aber ich bin auf dem Platz vor dem Revier in Commerce. * CJ: Bleib cool, ich bin gleich da. * Sweet: Alles klar. (CJ steht auf) * CJ: Also, was war das für ein kleiner Job, von dem du gesprochen hast, Toreno? * Toreno: Ich will nur, dass du deinen Bruder abholst. Verschwinde. 24px|right (kurz darauf, vor dem Revier: CJ wartet auf der Eingangstreppe, Sweet erscheint mit einem Koffer) * Sweet: Tag, Bruder. * CJ (freudig):' Hey, wie läuft's, Mann? ''(sie geben sich die Hand und umarmen sich) * '''CJ: Wie geht's dir, Bruder? * Sweet: Geht schon. * CJ: Wir wohnen jetzt wo anders. (sie gehen die Treppe runter) * CJ: Wir haben eine Villa, Sweet! Wir haben 'nen Haufen Arbeit reingesteckt, und die Sache läuft. Wir haben 'nen Anteil an 'nem Casino, ein fettes Ding in Fierro und wir steigen ins Rap-Business ein. Hey Mann, wir müssen dir neue Klamotten besorgen! * Sweet: Neue Klamotten? (er stellt seinen Koffer ab) * Sweet: Was soll der Bullshit? * CJ: Was mein ist, ist auch dein, das weißt du. * Sweet: Du hast es nie gerafft, oder, Carl? Ich muss ein paar Sachen im Viertel abchecken. Mann, das ist das Problem. Du warst immer ein Heuchler und bist vor der Realität weggelaufen. * CJ: Hey Mann, dort ist die Kacke am Dampfen. Du willst nicht wirklich ins Viertel. * Sweet: Doch. Genau dort will ich hin. (er schnappt sich seinen Koffer) * Sweet: Was hast du für unser Viertel getan? * CJ: Was hat das Viertel jemals für mich getan? Es hat mich immer runter gezogen. Ich hab's erst zu was gebracht, als ich aus dem Viertel rauskam. Mann, davon träumt doch jeder. Aus dem Viertel rauskommen. * Sweet (stur):''' Alter, du klingst grad genau wie Smoke. * '''CJ: Okay, Mann, du bist hart. Ich zeig dir, was im Viertel abgeht. (sie gehen zum Auto und fahren los) * CJ: Eines musst du verstehen, hier ist jetzt ganz schön die Scheiße am Laufen, Alter. * Sweet: Ja. * CJ: Das, wonach du dich gesehnt hast, gibt's hier nicht mehr. * Sweet: Bring mich einfach zu Moms Haus. 24px|right (in der Grove Street: kaum sind die Brüder ausgestiegen, taucht ein Typ auf, der eine geklaute Küchenmaschine mit sich rumschleppt) * Dieb: Yo, wollt ihr einen Mixer kaufen? Er ist echt gut. Funktioniert auch einigermaßen. * Sweet (wütend):' Mann, was soll der Scheiß? Das ist der Mixer meiner Mom. ''(der Dieb türmt mit dem Mixer) * '''CJ: Anscheinend haben Junkies hier das Kommando übernommen. Lass uns nach Hause fahren. * Sweet: Das hier ist unser Zuhause. Schmeiß diese Wichser aus Moms Haus raus! Da drin bist du geboren. Verdammt! (später, nach der Schießerei mit den Ballas - vor Sweets Haus) * CJ: Okay, verschwinden wir hier. Fahren wir zu Kendl. * Sweet: Kendl kann gefälligst zu mir kommen, in ihr Zuhause. * CJ: Hier ist doch nichts mehr. * Sweet: Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut. * CJ: Mein Bruder ist 'ne Nervensäge. Mission Setz dich in den Vincent vor den Garagen, fahr zum Polizeirevier am Pershing Square und dort in den roten Marker. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sweet geht's umgehend weiter nach Ganton bzw. in die Grove Street. Halte vor Sweets Haus. Sweet erhält jetzt einen 'Lebensbalken' im HUD und trägt eine AK-47. Greif ebenfalls zu einer guten Waffe und mach dich mit ihm zusammen daran, dein Viertel von insgesamt sechs Crack-Dealern zu säubern. Diese sind mit roten Markierungen auf dem Radar gekennzeichnet. Bleib stets mit Sweet zusammen und knall nach den Dealern ein paar herumlungernde Ballas-Gangmitglieder ab, um einen Bandenkrieg anzuzetteln (→ Doberman). Du musst drei Angriffswellen überstehen und auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass Sweet am Leben bleibt. miniatur|Die Lage in Los Santos Nachdem du auch die dritte Welle erledigt hast, gehört ganz Ganton wieder dir bzw. den Grove Street Families. Das entspricht zwei grünen 'Gebieten' auf der Stadtkarte (Nord- und Süd-Ganton) bzw. 3,45 Prozent der insgesamt zu erobernden Fläche. Die größte Gang sind die Ballas mit 38 violetten Gebieten (ca. 66 Prozent), die zweitgrößte Gang sind die Los Santos Vagos mit 18 gelben Gebieten (ca. 31 Prozent). Um die Schlussmission End of the Line spielen zu können, benötigst du mindestens 35 Prozent aller Gebiete - viel Spaß! Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Sweet ums Leben kommt. Handy-Anruf en:Home Coming es:Home Coming fr:Home Coming pl:Powrót do domu pt:Home Coming ru:Home Coming uk:Home Coming Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:CJ-Missionen